Live and Let Die
by lorrie
Summary: Shawn kidnapped! Gus is to blame! Uncle Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 1: _What Are Friends For?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV Serie "Psych", nor the characters portrayed in the show, or the actors portraying the characters.**

Shawn Spencer rolled over and blindly reached for the ringing phone. " H'lo." He mumbled.

"Shawn, are you still in bed?" Gus shouted.

Shawn opened one eye and looked at the clock on his side table. "Yes, Gus. Normal people are still in bed at 5:30 in the morning. What do you want?" He shouted.

Gus looked at this watch and realized that his best friend was right, it was only 5:30 in the morning. "Sorry, Shawn. I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep, so you woke me up to join you?" Shawn replied as he sat up and shrugged the covers off. He padded his way to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. "What's up, buddy? Why are you awake at 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I . . . I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry I woke you up." Gus replied and hung up the phone.

Shawn stared at the phone in his hand for a moment and hit redial.

"Hello." Gus answered.

"Alright, Gus, I'm fully awake now. Where are you?" Shawn asked.

"My apartment." Gus answered.

"Stay put, I'll be right there." Shawn said.

"Shawn . . ." Gus said quietly. "Thanks."

"See you in a few."

Shawn grabbed his helmet and headed for his bike; he had once called it his ultimate freedom machine, but since he had started dating Detective, Juliet O'Hara, things were different. Sure Juliet would climb on his bike, sitting behind him, arms wrapped around him, but there were times when a car would be more practical. A shiver ran through him at the thought. "Did I really just entertain the idea of practical?"

Gus sat on the couch in his living room, knees drawn up to his chest. "I really shouldn't have called him." He thought as he waited for Shawn.

Shawn made his way to Gus' apartment much faster than usual thanks to the lack of traffic on the streets at such an early hour. He quietly knocked on the door. "Gus!" He called out.

Gus opened the door. Shawn's eyes quickly roved the room. "Hey, are you OK?" He took in Gus' slightly dishelmed appearance. "You look nervous and . . ." Shawn heard the unmistakable 'click' of a handgun and was quickly yanked inside the apartment.

Shawn's eyes drifted to Gus, who had sat down on the couch again. He could feel the cold, hard steel of the handgun against the nape of his neck. He instinctively put his hands up, in surrender mode. "Wh-what's this all about?" He asked.

"Guster, you do the honors." The assailant handed Gus a blindfold and had him place it over Shawn's eyes.

"Oooo, your voice is all Darth Vader-y." Shawn stated. "But this is hardly fair. Gus can see you, why can't I?" Shawn asked, as his wrists were pulled, by Gus he assumed, behind his back and tied together.

"Mr. Guster can't exactly 'see' me either, but in due time, Mr. Spencer, in due time." The assailant replied.

"Oh, I understand now. You have me confused with my dad. He's Mr. Spencer, I'm Sha . . ." Another man, dressed from head to toe in black, a mask covering his face, entered the room and unceremoniously slammed his fist into the side of Shawn's face, momentarily rendering him senseless.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled.

Shawn inched himself back to an upright position on the couch, wincing at the pain radiating throughout his head. "Mm alright, Gus." He mumbled. "What do 'Darth Vader' over there and this other guy want with me anyway?"

"OK, Psychic, that's enough talk." 'Darth Vader' said. He approached Shawn from behind and wrapped his arm around the younger man's neck. He tightened his grip, restricting Shawn's breath. The Psychic tried to breathe, but couldn't. He moved his head from side-to-side, but couldn't shake his assailant, at least not with his hands tied behind him.

Gus watched in horror as Shawn began to lose consciousness. His lips were turning blue and all of the color had drained from his face. "You'll kill him!" Gus shouted.

"He'd already be dead if that was my immediate intention." 'Darth Vader' replied.

When the assailant was satisfied that Shawn was completely unconscious, he motioned to Gus. "You're going to help me load him into the trunk of your car."

Gus shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "I won't."

'Darth Vader's' partner pulled a handgun once again, took aim at Shawn's left thigh, and pulled the trigger. The pain from the gunshot wound immediately brought the unconscious man around. "Arghh!" He cried out. "What the . . .Gus, you let him shoot me!" Shawn screamed out.

"Shawn, I . . ." Gus knelt down beside of his friend, only to be pushed away.

"Leave me alone!" Shawn shouted.

'Darth Vader' quickly placed a handkerchief over Shawn's nose and mouth. Shawn fought to stay awake, but again succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Chloroform?" Gus questioned. "Really? Why didn't you use that the first time?"

'Darth Vader' paused. "The redness around his throat will be more traumatic when his father sees it." He motioned to Gus again. "Now, let's get him in the trunk."

Gus hesitated, but reconsidered when 'Darth Vader' reached for his gun. "No, don't, please. I'll do it."

"I thought you might reconsider." 'Darth Vader' smiled.

"Can we put a piece of plastic down first? I don't want blood all over the trunk; this is a company car, after all." Gus asked.

'Darth Vader's' hand moved towards his gun again.

Gus helped up his hands and looked down at Shawn again. "Never mind, I'll find a way to explain."

They loaded Shawn into trunk and 'Darth Vader' closed it, motioning Gus to the driver's seat. "You drive."

"What?" Gus replied "Where?"

"I'll let you know." 'Darth Vader' replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 2 : _Why Shawn?_

Gus watched from across the room as Shawn's head lulled to one side. "Shawn." He called out quietly. "Shawn, are you awake?"

Shawn's left legged tensed as he tried to open his eyes, but found that they wouldn't open. "Gus?" he called out, quietly at first. "Oh man!" He cried out against the pain in his leg as he tried to move. "Gus!" He shouted.

"Shh." Gus hushed. "I'm right here, Shawn."

"Here, where? I can't open my eyes and my . . . my leg; Gus, something's wrong with my leg. It hurts so bad!" Shawn was in a tremendous amount of pain and frightened that he couldn't see.

Gus stared at his friend from across the room. "Shawn, shh. They're still here. We need to be quiet."

Shawn shook his head, still fighting to see through the darkness. "Wh . . . who's here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gus asked, worriedly.

"Something slamming into my head." He paused, "No wait, I couldn't breathe." He paused again, each time his mouth slightly agape. "No, pain in my leg. Oh man, you let him shoot me?"

Gus hung his head. He had let someone shoot his best friend by refusing to help kidnap him. "Yeah, Shawn. I let him shoot you." Gus replied quietly.

"Gus? What's going on?" Shawn whined.

Gus shook his head, "I don't know, exactly. I'm not sure where to start."

"Start from the beginning." Shawn suggested.

"Someone broke into my apartment early this morning and began questioning me . . . about you and your dad."

Shawn shook his head slightly. "My dad?"

Gus nodded. "I think this guy is using you to get back at your dad for something, although I don't know what."

"Gus, what does this guy look like?" Shawn asked. Gus started to answer, but clamped his mouth shut when two men appeared in the room, 'Darth Vader', his finger to his lips reminding Gus to keep quiet, and the man dressed in black. "Gus?" Shawn called out. "Gus?"

'Darth Vader' watched as the other man slammed his fist into Shawn's midsection, causing the Psychic to double over in pain, his whole body, leaning sideways towards the floor.

"Stop!" Gus shouted. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

The man in black then back-handed Shawn across his mouth, causing his lip to bleed. Once he felt Shawn looked bad enough, he situated him more upright, and turned to 'Darth Vader' who pulled out a video camera and hit 'record'.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Henry?" He panned to camera to show Gus seated on a chair. "I've had the pleasure of Mr. Burton Guster's company since early this morning. He's been a tremendous help in obtaining my goal, Henry."

'Darth Vader' then panned the camera to show Shawn, seated on the floor, his hands bound behind him, blindfold in place. "Say hello to your dad, kid." Shawn mumbled something incoherently. 'Darth Vader' laughed as he focused in on the bruises on Shawn's neck, then the cut on his lip, the bruising around his eye and on his cheek. He then moved the camera away from Shawn's face to show the bullet wound to his leg. "Sorry about that one, Henry. Mr. Guster here needed a little persuading. He wasn't quite convinced that helping me with Shawn was in both of their best interests.

The camera was then moved away from Shawn and placed on a camera stand in the next room. 'Darth Vader' took a seat directly in front of it and removed the mask and voice device that had been covering his identity. "Now Henry, for my demands." He made sure that the camera was focused on his face, wanting Henry to know exactly who he was.

"I haven't let Shawn see my face, or hear my voice . . . yet.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 3 :

_Locating the Hideout_

Henry could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the kidnappers face. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?" He shouted at the screen as he, Chief Vick, Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter watched the DVD that had been delivered to his doorstep earlier that evening. "Shawn has always worshipped the ground you walk on. Why would you hurt him?"

"Mr. Spencer, isn't that your brother?" Juliet asked.

Henry nodded. "Yes, that's my brother, Jack. How could he do that to him?" Henry shouted as he picked up a stapler from the Chief's desk and threw it across the room, immediately regretting the action. He held his hands up. "I'm sorry. I . . ." He closed his eyes and rested his hands on hips for a moment and then started towards the door. "I need some air."

"Henry!" Chief Vick shouted after him. "Henry, we need you here in case he calls, Henry!"

"I'll go after him." Carlton started out the door, but Juliet beat him to it.

"No, I'll go." Juliet found Henry sitting on a bench just outside of the station. She approached him with as much of a smile as she could muster. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"I'm not good company right now, Juliet." Henry replied.

She sat down. "I'm not either." She shook her head. "You know your brother better than any of us. Why would he do something like this?"

"Money is usually Jack's motive, but I never thought for one minute that he would ever, ever hurt Shawn . . . not for anything." His eyes drifted to the young detective, his son's girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Did you see anything in the tape that would tell us where he is?" Juliet asked.

"No, but I really couldn't get past Shawn. He looked so pale, and I'm guessing that he's a little dehydrated, of course that's not counting any broken bones, and then there's the gunshot wound." He could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but when he looked up and saw tears streaming down Juliet's face, he pulled her into a hug. "He'll be fine, Juliet. He's a strong kid and I know he'll find a way out of this, but we might be able to speed things up a bit if I took another look at the DVD."

Juliet accompanied Henry back into the station. She spoke with Chief Vick and then set up the DVD on her computer. Henry sat in Juliet's chair without anyone else around him. He watched every detail of the DVD, just as he had taught Shawn when he was younger.

_Flashback 1987:_

"Now, son, who did it?" Henry asked as he clicked off the TV, just before the show ended.

"Dad? It's just a TV show." Shawn complained.

"Think Shawn, who is the thief?"

Young Shawn closed his eyes. "There was an alley, a cat bumped into a garbage can." He lowered his head, recalling an odd noise. "I hear the sound of high heels running on concrete. It was a lady. It was Miss Nelson. She was the thief!" Shawn exclaimed and opened his eyes.

Henry returned the smile. "You're right. It was Miss Nelson." He ruffled his son's hair.

_Present Day:_

__"What am I missing?" Henry asked aloud and then moved the tape back a few seconds. He watched as the man dressed in black slugged Shawn in the stomach and stopped the frame.

He focused his eyes on a reflection cast on a picture frame just to Shawn's left. "Could someone help me zoom in on this?"

Carlton and Juliet both ran towards the desk. "What've you got?" Carlton asked.

Henry shook his head. "I'm not sure yet." He pointed to the reflection in the frame. "Can you enlarge that?"

Juliet zoomed in on the area Henry pointed to, still not sure what he thought he saw. "There!" He exclaimed as the reflection of a billboard came into view.

"It's a 'Tasty Yogurt' sign." Juliet stated.

"Exactly. 'Tasty Yogurt' only has a handful of stores left in the area. We need to see where they have billboards located." Henry ordered.

"I'm on it." Juliet replied as she picked up the phonebook, looking for the phone number to the 'Tasty Yogurt' headquarters.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 4:

_Rocks and Hardplaces_

"Shawn!" Gus hissed as he watched Shawn's head lull to one side again. "Shawn, are you awake?"

Shawn nodded slightly in response.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said quietly.

Gus looked confused. "What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"Getting you into this mess." Shawn said quietly.

Gus shook his head. "For once, you did not get me into this mess. I called you, remember?"

"Yeah, but they're after me and dad, not you." Shawn replied.

Gus nodded. "I know." He paused. "I wish I knew who they were and what exactly what they wanted."

"Me too." Shawn said quietly and then began to cough painfully.

"You OK, buddy?" Gus asked when the coughing finally stopped. "He knew Shawn wasn't OK. He had been shot, beat up, and neither of them had been given anything to eat or drink since they had been kidnapped.

Shawn nodded again. "Do you think they're looking for us yet?"

Gus nodded. "They have to be, Shawn. I think our lives depend on it."

Noises from above stopped the chit chat between the two best friends. "Mr. Guster," the 'Darth Vader' voice boomed. "You will be coming with me."

"What about Shawn?" Gus asked as he stood.

'Darth Vader' shook his head. "No, Mr. Spencer will be staying with my friend here." The man in black appeared and stood in front of Shawn.

Gus was prodded upstairs and sat down in a hardback chair. "We're calling Henry with our demands." 'Darth Vader' announced.

"We? I don't have any demands." Gus declared. "Wait! Yes I do. I demand that Shawn and I be released. I demand that he be taken to a hospital where his wounds can be tended to, and I demand that you and your friend dressed in black turn yourselves into the police."

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Guster?" 'Darth Vader' asked.

Gus nodded.

"Good. I'll film. You read what's on the paper; word-for-word."

Gus sat, paper in hand and stared at the video camera. "Read!" 'Darth Vader' demanded.

When Gus had finished reading the 'demands', he crumpled up the paper and threw it at 'Darth Vader'.

"Very good, Mr. Guster." He grabbed Gus' head and shoved him into the room where Shawn was being held.

"Oh good, you're back. You've been gone forever so long." Shawn stated as Gus was slammed down in front of him.

The door was slammed, leaving the two detectives alone, in the dark. "Shawn." Gus stated, feeling the heat radiating from his body. "Shawn, you're feverish."

"I'm ok, Gus." He struggled against his bindings. "Here, your hands are free, aren't they?"

Gus fumbled with the bindings until they finally came off and then he took off the blindfold.

Shawn blinked a few times and then squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Shawn, are you OK?" Gus asked.

Shawn's eyes flew open. "No, I'm not OK!" Shawn screamed as his hands immediately went towards the gunshot wound. "I was woken up at 5:30 this morning and since then, I've been beat up, choked, shot, knocked out with something, filmed, and did I mention shot?"

Gus wrapped an arm around him. "Shawn." He forced Shawn to look at him. "Shawn, calm down."

"I will not calm down! I want to know who is responsible for this! I want . . . I want to know . . ." He breathed out and then passed out.

"Shawn!" Gus exclaimed.

Hours went by and Shawn's fever grew worse, but the greatest fear was the footsteps growing closer. Gus thought and then quickly hunkered down beside of Shawn and closed his eyes.

'Darth-Vader' knelt beside of Shawn. "Oh, kid, you have to know that I would never hurt you unless there was a good reason." He felt the heat radiating off of Shawn. He ruffled his hair. "I'll get you out of this, I promise."

He felt his cellphone ring and left the room to answer it.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you have the money yet?" The voice on the other end asked.

"No. He has until midnight. Please, let me speak with Lucy." Jack stated.

"No, no Lucy until I have the money."

"Henry wont' just bring the money. He'll bring the cops too and . . ."

"Then I suggest you rough up his kid again to make him think twice about bringing the cops in." The voice stated.

"No, I'm sure he'll . . ." Jack stated.

"You don't know your brother very well, do you Jack? I know that there is nothing that will stop Henry Spencer from trying to save his kid from death's door . . . and I know that you are going to be the one to take him there." The voice stated. "Now, do what you're told or Lucy will be making the trip with you."

"No, no more. I can't kill Shawn. He's like a son to me and I . . ."

"Do I really need to remind you what's at stake here." He made Lucy scream.

Jack felt hot tears burning his eyes. "OK, OK, please don't hurt her. I'll . . . I'll do it."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 5:

_Death?_

'Darth-Vader' hung up his phone and dropped his head into his hands. "What have I done?"

He asked himself then opened the door to the room where Gus and Shawn lay sleeping.

"Come on." He pulled at Gus' shirt collar. "Get up."

Gus got up. "Where are we going?" He was pushed outside of the building. "Go."

"Just like that, go? What about Shawn?" Gus asked.

'Darth-Vader' dropped his head for a moment. "Go."

"Go, where?"

"Go!" He pulled his gun and aimed at Gus' head, while tossing the keys to the Blueberry on the ground.

"Going." Gus eeked out before picking up the keys and getting into the car.

Gus floored the Blueberry, which meant he traveled at a speed of 50 mph. He glanced in the rearview mirror and found 'Darth-Vader' still staring after him. He quickly rounded a corner and stopped. He reached for his cellphone and then realized it wasn't there. He had left it at home. He then sped away towards Santa Barbara Police Headquarters.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, 'Darth-Vader' had a very hard decision to make. He went back inside and pulled off the 'Darth-Vader' mask and voicebox. He took a bottle of water and went inside.

He gently lifted Shawn's head. "Hey pal, here ya go. I've got some water for you." He cautiously placed the bottle to Shawn's parched lips. When Shawn started drinking, he pulled it away. "Easy. Easy, kid."

"Uncle Jack?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah pal, it's me." Jack answered.

"Where's Gus?" He tried to sit up but the pain in his leg made him think twice. "Gus! Gus!" He called.

"There was no one here when I got here." Jack stated. "Shh, kid. It's going to be OK." Jack said as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. "It'll all be over in just a little while."

"Whatda you mean?" Shawn asked as he felt the darkness pulling at him.

Jack pulled the syringe out and injected its contents into Shawn's leg; Shawn was out in an instant. "I'm sorry, buddy." Tears threated as he pulled Shawn up and over his shoulder. He then deposited him into the trunk of his car. "Gus is right, that gunshot wound will leave evidence." He thought for a moment, "I know. I'll burn the car!"

He pulled into the cemetery and up to the mausoleum. He then eased Shawn from the truck and took him inside the mausoleum. "I am so sorry, Shawn, but it's the only way. They have Lucy and I can't save her unless I ki . . . unless I . . ." Tears poured down his face. "I love you, Shawn." He pulled him into one very big hug and with that, he closed the door of the mausoleum and pulled away. "Henry, please forgive me."

Gus pulled up outside of police headquarters and ran inside. "Juliet! Henry!" He shouted as soon as he entered the building.

Juliet and Carlton quickly made their way to the hallway. "Gus! Where's Shawn?"

Gus heaved in a breath. "He still has him." Gus coughed and leaned over to get his breath.

"Guster, where?" Carlton asked just as Henry turned the corner.

Henry and Gus' eyes met for a moment and in that moment Gus felt forgiveness, but also remorse. He shook his head. "He made me leave. I left Shawn."

"Who made you leave, Gus?" Carlton asked.

"'Darth-Vader'", he said. "He pulled a gun and made me leave."

Henry's head dropped. "If he made Gus leave, he's going to reveal who he is to Shawn and then he'll kill him." He turned and went back into the room.

Juliet ran after him. "Henry, what did you mean when you said he'll kill him?"

"This can't turn out good. Either Shawn or Jack will die."

"Do you have the money?" She asked, noting the time.

Henry nodded. "Yes, but it won't change anything . . . "

"Henry, I've seen Shawn come out of some pretty horrific things. Don't count him out yet."

The phone rang. Henry waited for the trace to be put in place and then picked it up. "Jack . . . where is my son?"

"Henry, where is my money?" Jack replied.

"I have it. Where do you want to meet?" Henry answered.

"The cemetery, the one down on Oak Street, you know it?" Jack explained.

Henry nodded. "I know it. I'll be there in 20 minutes and Jack, you had better have my son there."

"He's here." Jack replied. "Once you get to the cemetery, leave the money in the tree near the south gate."

"Where's Shawn?" Henry yelled over the phone.

"He's . . ., he's . . . He's in the arms of the angels." Jack hung up the phone.

"NO!" Henry yelled.

Henry's head dropped to his hands. "What is it? Henry?"

"Henry, what is it?" Juliet asked quietly, almost too quietly.

"We need to get going." He replied.

"Where's Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I'm meeting Jack at the cemetery on Oak Street." Henry replied.

"Where. Is. Shawn?" Juliet asked again.

Henry placed both hands on either side of her shoulders. "I don't know. He said he has him with him at the cemetery. He said he's in the arms of the angels."

Juliet numbly nodded.

Henry could only hope that that meant he was alive. He turned and made his way to his car.

Carlton, Juliet, and Chief Vick piled into the car behind his. "Keep back and don't turn this into a bloodbath. I don't want Jack shot if that's possible, got it? And for the sake of everything that's pure, do not shoot Shawn!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 6:

_Live and Let Die_

Henry stopped the car by the south gate and found the hollowed out tree. He pull up the bag and held it high, then dumped it in the tree trunk. "Jack! Jack, that's the money, now where's my son?"

His cellphone rang. "Jack!"

"Mausoleum and Henry, I am so, so sorry." Jack replied.

Henry jumped into his car and slammed it into gear. He drove up the hill to the mausoleum. "Shawn!" He shouted as he got out. He tugged on the door and found it to be locked. "No!"

"Spencer, move!" Carlton shouted as he drew his weapon and fired one round directly into the lock. The door flew open.

Henry stepped inside and found his son, his precious son, lying on the floor. Tears sprang to his eyes as he checked for a pulse. Finding none he quickly began CPR. "Come on, Shawn!" He shouted. "Come on, Shawn!"

Juliet had taken the car and followed Jack down the hill. He picked up speed as he rounded the curve and Juliet stopped short as Jack's car suddenly ripped through the guardrail and took a nose-dive off the cliff. She quickly jumped from her car and ran to the edge. The car erupted in flames. "Oh my gosh!" She pulled the cellphone from her pocket and phoned Carlton. "Carlton, the car, it just, it . . ."

"O'Hara." He watched as Henry continued CPR on Shawn, "O'Hara, I've called for an ambulance. We'll sort this out later, OK?"

"Carlton? Is it Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"He's not breathing."

"No." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Oh no." She left the scene and made her way back up the hill to the mausoleum.

"Henry?"

"One . . . two . . . three. Breath. One . . . two . . . three. Breath." Henry had broke a sweat and looked very close to passing out himself.

"Henry, let me take over." Juliet said as she squatted beside of Henry.

He surprised her by letting her take over. He stared at Shawn while Juliet worked with him. "Shawn! Shawn, son! Wake up!" He shouted.

They both were startled when he began to breathe on his own. A choking breath at first, then more even.

"Shawn!" Juliet squealed with relief.

"Easy sweetheart, he's not out of the woods yet." Henry reminded her. He ever so gently eased his son's head up and put his own hoodie beneath it. "He's so hot." He took a bottle of water and bathed his son's face in it. "Where's that ambulance?"

"It's coming, Henry. I hear it." Carlton announced. "This way." He led the paramedics into the dingy room and they immediately took over.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up." One of the EMT's announced.

Henry shook his head. "He's my son. I'll never give up on him." He looked around. "Where's Jack?"

Juliet, satisfied that the EMTs were taking good care of Shawn made her way over to Henry. "Henry, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Jack's car went over an embankment and blew up."

"I see." Henry stated.

"Would you like to ride with him, Mr. Spencer?" One of the attendants announced. "We need to go now, though. He's still not out of the woods."

Henry nodded. "Yes." He climbed into the back of the squad. He took a seat next to the patient and picked up his hand. "You Mr., had better not . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence, but felt a tear slide down his face. Tears for his son, his brother, he didn't know. He just felt loss.

They arrived at the hospital within 45 minutes and Shawn was whisked away to the ER and Henry was handed a stack of paperwork. Halfway through, he looked at his watch and wondered where O'Hara and Carlton were.

When he finished, he took the forms back to the front desk. "Is there any information on my son?" He asked.

The nurse looked up and frowned. "Oh, you're the one." She snatched his paperwork from him.

Henry could feel himself fuming. "What do you mean, Oh, you're the one?"

"I mean that guy you brought in is probably a wanted felon or worse. You know how many of his type we get in here each day?" The nurse replied.

"He's my son. And in spite of what you may think . . ." Henry started only to have Carlton finish his sentence.

"He's a police detective and one of the finest. This man asked you a question, and I think you had better come up with an answer for him. NOW!"

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." She nervously pulled Shawn's folder out of the slot. "He, he has a collapsed lung and they're cleaning away the infection from his leg. He's in surgery, but the doctor should be out to see you momentarily."

Carlton eyed her and then moved Henry away from the desk. "Let's have a seat."

They sat in the waiting area and waited. Henry turned to Carlton, "thank you."

"It's the least I could do." He replied.

"Earlier, Juliet said something about Jack's car going over a cliff." Henry started.

"He wasn't in it. We have an APB out, but it looks like Jack got away." Carlton replied. "Look, there's the doctor."

Henry got up as Doctor Lee greeted them and asked who there was family. "I am, I'm his father." He looked at Juliet. "And this is his fiancé."

Juliet looked up at him, and smiled a weak smile.

"OK, the two of you can go back, but just for a minute. I'll speak with you afterwards."

Henry wasn't prepared at all for the sight he saw in front of him. A breathing machine, a heart monitor, leg in traction, it was almost too much. Juliet found a spot that wasn't taken up by a monitor and grabbed it. "Shawn." She said quietly. "I'm here. Your dad and I are both here."

Henry was caught staring at his son. Juliet gently touched his arm. "Henry?"

The tears that were threatened to fall were too much this time and they began to fall. "He looks so small, and all of these machines . . ."

"He's going to be OK." She stated firmly.

The doctor stepped in at that moment. "You'll have to step out now. You can see him again in an hour."

Henry leaned in close and gently kissed his son's forehead. Juliet was very reluctant to leave, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Doctor, how is he, really?" Henry asked.

"He had enough morphine in his system to kill him. I want to know how it got there." The doctor said.

"He was kidnapped." Henry started. Juliet however, pulled her badge. "He's a detective with the Santa Barbara Police Department. His kidnapping happened during a case. Now let's try again. How is he, really?"

"I'm sorry, we just get so many patients in here who do things to themselves and . . ."

Henry glared at him. "I'm tired, and I am growing very impatient with you people. How is my son?"

"Once the morphine is out of his system, he should be OK. He had a punctured lung, which was repaired, a gunshot wound to his leg, which was set and casted, and several cuts and abrasions, which were sutured. He needs lots of rest, so we'll be keeping him in the ICU for a couple of days and then if all is well, we'll move him to a regular room." The doctor explained.

"So get the morphine out of his system and he should be ok?" Henry repeated.

The doctor nodded. "I have to make my rounds now, but yes, once the drugs are out of his system, he'll be fine." He started down the hall, and then turned back to Henry. "Sir, I am sorry for the confusion."

"Yeah."

Henry and Juliet rounded the corner of the waiting area to be bombarded with questions. "He'll be fine. He's asleep now, but as soon as the morphine is out of his system, he'll be fine."

"Morphine?" Carlton questioned.

"Yes, why?" Juliet asked.

"Where would Jack get Morphine and why?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 7:

_Recoup and Lessons Learned_

"Hey Jules." Shawn said drowsily as he lay in bed.

Juliet smiled. A real, genuine smile, "Hey yourself." She hugged and kissed him.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"It's a long story and I don't think you'll stay awake long enough to hear it." She replied.

"Abbreviated version?" Shawn asked.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe later, I only have a few minutes with you."

"Oh, OK. Hey, where's Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not really sure. He's not here right now." Juliet explained again.

"And my dad?" Shawn yawned.

She smiled. "Your dad is . . ."

"Right here, son. Dad is right here." He allowed himself to inhale the sweet smell of shampoo and soap as he kissed the top of his head.

Shawn closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Shawn tried to exhale. "Dad!" He shouted. "I can't . . . can't breathe."

"Get the doctor!"

Dr. Lee entered the room with two orderlies. "Shawn! Shawn!" He examined the younger man quickly. "Get me an asthmatic inhaler."

"He's not asthmatic." Henry replied.

"Not under normal circumstances, but this is anything but normal." He pulled the inhaler and offered two hits to Shawn. "There now, take it easy." The doctor looked at the nurse. "Get me a sedative."

She nodded and quickly returned with a syringe. "Here you are doctor."

"Thank you." He injected the substance into Shawn's IV port and watched as he relaxed and gave into sleep.

"I'm staying with him." Henry explained in one brief statement.

"OK. I have to finish up a few things at the office anyway." Juliet stated. She took one very long look at Shawn and kissed his forehead before leaving. "I'll be back later."

"Alright." Henry grabbed Shawn's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't let go." Shawn whispered.

"I won't let go that easily, son." Henry replied.

Hours later, Shawn woke and noticed Henry, holding his hand. His first instinct was to yank it away, but then he thought better of it. "Dad." He whispered. "Hey, dad."

"Shawn?" Henry questioned and looked into his son's eyes. He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good for someone who was drugged, choked, shot, geez, the list even makes me tired." Shawn replied.

"Dad?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, son?" Henry replied.

"I thought I saw Uncle Jack. Was he here?" Shawn asked.

Henry stared into Shawn's eyes. "I didn't see him." He said, not wanting to discuss this right now.

Shawn pursed his lips. "That's what I thought."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Psych

_Live and Let Die_

By Lorrie Ellis

Chapter 8:

_Recovery_

It had been a month since the incident. Shawn had forgiven Gus, and Gus had forgiven himself, well almost.

There were still many things that Shawn wasn't clear on: One, who was the 'Darth-Vader' voice?; Two, where did his assistant go?; and Three, was Uncle Jack really there?

"Hey, Shawn." Gus said as he entered Shawn's apartment.

"Hey, Gus." Shawn replied, not moving from his spot on the couch.

Gus studied him for a minute. "Hey, are you OK? I mean it, Shawn, are you OK?"

Shawn studied Gus' face for a minute and decided not to make light of everything. "Yes, Gus. I'm fine. My leg is still killing me, but with the pain killers, I'm good. I only have one . . . well make that three questions. Who was 'Darth-Vader'? Where did his assistant go? And Was Uncle Jack really there?

"Shawn, I don't know. 'Darth-Vader' never took his mask off. His assistant just disappeared. And I never saw your Uncle Jack." Gus truthfully replied.

"Knock-Knock. Anyone home?" Henry announced as he entered Shawn's apartment.

"Yeah, we're in here." Shawn called out from the living room.

Henry smiled. "How are you feeling, son?" He dropped the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"I'm getting there." Shawn replied. Thinking again of Uncle Jack he dared to ask: "Dad . . . was Uncle Jack there? I mean, I thought he was there, he spoke to me, but I . . ."

Henry walked into the living room and took a seat next to his son. "Son, " He didn't know how to start this conversation. He gently placed his hand on his son's knee. "Shawn," He stared into his son's eyes.

"Dad, what is it?" Shawn asked.

"Your Uncle Jack, he . . ." Henry paused for a minute. "He did this to you." Henry waited for the rant and rave and disclaimers, but they didn't come.

"Oh." Shawn replied, his voice very soft. He could feel the tears welling up. "I want to be alone."

Henry shook his head. "No, Shawn. I'm going to cook dinner and . . ."

"I said I want to be alone!" Shawn shouted out. He lay there on the couch and Henry had the urge to just hug him, but didn't. He slowly got up and went into the kitchen. "That goes for you too, Gus. I need to be alone."

Gus didn't say anything, but got up to leave, just to be stopped by Henry. "He doesn't mean it, this is a lot for him to take in all at once."

"Why did Jack do it? I mean, he used me to get to Shawn, why?" Gus asked.

"I don't know why. All I know is that he chucked his car over a cliff, in hopes we would think he died, but he didn't." Henry replied.

"How do you know?" Gus asked.

"Not his body in the car." Henry said.

"Who's was it?" Gus asked.

Henry pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "James Pitrousky."

Gus looked at Henry. "James Pitrousky. 'Darth-Vader', I mean Jack, called his assistant James."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

Gus nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. When they were at my place, before I called Shawn, he called him James."

Henry glanced back into the living room. "You had better let Juliet and Carlton know about this. I'll see if I can get Shawn to talk to me."

"I don't think he knows very much. I mean, 'James' was the one who shot him and the one who knocked him out with chloroform, but other than that, he was out most of the time." Gus replied.

Henry looked again into the living room. "You go on down to the station. I'll see if I can get him to talk."

Gus nodded and left. Henry went back into the kitchen and began dinner. An hour later, he decided to check on Shawn.

"Shawn." He said softly as he entered the living room.

The younger man was asleep. Henry pulled the blankets up around him and took a seat in the recliner. He was out like a light in no time.

While they slept, someone picked the lock and entered the living room. He looked at the young man lying on the couch, the covers kicked off and to the older man lying in the recliner. He gently lifted the blankets up an around the younger man and eyed the older man, just waiting for him to catch him there. He quietly laid an envelope down and a penny on top of it, looked at the two men one last time and left.

Henry woke first and looked at the envelope with the penny on top. He didn't need to ask who had left it, he knew. He opened the envelope and a picture of Jack and Lucy fell out. Henry began to read:

"_Before you begin your search for me . . . I'm gone. You'll never find me, but you can find your money in locker 57 at the bus terminal. I didn't need it. I managed to free Lucy without it._

_Tell Shawn I am so, so very sorry for everything I did to him. I didn't want to hurt him. I only needed the money to free Lucy. Lucy is my, hang on to your hat Henry, wife. She and I are very much in love and I would do anything to keep her safe._

_I guess you're wondering who the body in the car was? Well, it was James. James was the 'assistant' Andre sent. He died in a freeway accident and I sort of borrowed the body. Henry, they were watching, I had to make everything look real. I know Shawn almost died because of me and again, I am so, so very sorry for that. I would never do anything to hurt that kid of yours, you know that."_

Henry was torn away from the letter when Shawn shifted on the couch. He watched his son for a moment and once satisfied that he was still asleep, turned his attention back to the letter.

_I love you and Shawn. I wish things could be different, but seeing as Andre is now looking for me and Lucy, I can't take that chance._

_Goodbye Henry. I love you._

_Jack_

Tears streamed down Henry's face as he stared at the picture. His baby brother. How could he loose him?

"Dad, you OK?" Shawn asked, waking from a feverish sleep.

Henry smiled at Shawn and sat the letter on the table. "Do you want to set up for a while?"

Shawn nodded and Henry helped him up, propping his leg on the coffee table. He felt of Shawn's forehead. "You're still a little feverish."

"I'm OK." He winced as a pain ran through his leg. "How exactly did I break my leg again?"

Henry took a seat next to him on the couch. "The bullet hit the bone."

"Shattered?" Shawn asked.

Henry shook his head. "No, thank God. It was just a break, but it is your femur and it is going to take a while to heal." He gave him two Tylenol to bring his fever down. "Here, take these."

Shawn took the two pills and then took the letter from the coffee table. "What's this?"

"A letter from your Uncle Jack, it sort of explains everything." Henry remained on the couch while Shawn read the letter.

"So, he did it to protect his wife?" Shawn reread the letter. "I would have done the same thing to protect Juliet." He stated as he laid the letter on the coffee table.

"You would have put your nephew's life on the line?" Henry asked.

Shawn smiled. "Well, seeing as I don't have any siblings, that means I don't have a nephew, so . . ."

"Make's it easy, eh?" Henry asked. "What if it were Juliet's nephews?"

Shawn thought for a minute. "Well, that would be different. I couldn't extort money from her family though. I . . . too much thinking." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what I would do."

Henry put his arm around Shawn. "I hope you never have to find out, kid."

"Me too, dad. Me too."

The End


End file.
